


Dusk Will Bring Harmony

by phanspaws



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspaws/pseuds/phanspaws





	Dusk Will Bring Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the church au fic, enjoy!

There are two interconnected forces that drive the existence of this world. They are commonly known as light and dark. No living being can survive without one or the other and together they work to form the Earth as we know it now. Not many are aware that both entities coincide in this world, although most prefer to believe in the faith of the light. Little do they know that the balance of the universe is the true key to divinity. This is a story of the war that returned balance to the virtues of their existence.

The community of light reside in a church perfectly centred between both light and dark. Its founder is known as Priest Victor Nikiforov, the most holy and all knowing of priests. He dedicated the entirety of his youth towards faith, investing in the research and proclamation of the word of the light. Although he was painfully ignorant to the darkness needed for the world to survive. His universe spun upside down the day the queen of the dark vengefully declared war on forces of light. The God of light had reined over the masses for too long and she had to somehow return Earth to its rightful equal. Empress Lilia decided to send four incubi and two succubi to strip the radiance of all that was bright from the world, and funnily enough they began with the centre of all that was known. 

It should have been a day like any other for the priest. A sermon morning, noon, evening and night with the day’s scheduled repentance and a baptism in between. Victor had fulfilled his day’s duties, as many as there were, and locked up the church in preparation to leave his God’s house until his return at dawn. With a bag of robes over his shoulder and bible in hand Victor started walking along the footpath late into the night. He had travelled this road many times over. Each with little differences between them. One step after another came with an expected silence. But it did not last long. Down a distant cramped alleyway Victor heard soft broken sobbing. All contents in his hands were forgotten as he ran forward towards the source of the distressed sounds. He found a man who should have seemingly been in the prime of his life, curled up with his hands around his knees and leant against the wall. The man was dressed in nothing but a worn trench coat and he was shivering down to the bone. It was the most peculiar yet saddening scene the priest had witnessed in all his life. With no hesitation Victor rushed to his aide,  
“Sir! are you alright? My goodness you’ll freeze if you stay out here any longer! Please let me help you!” The distraught man muffled his cries and looked up the strange figure above him. All he could see was the compassion spread throughout the tall stranger’s eyes. The priest looked him over and realised this man had no strength left in his body. He was sickly pale and thinning rapidly. There was no way he could stand on his own. In one swift motion the priest used all his strength to lift him into his arms and quickly carry him back to his home.

Before he was able to get the man inside safely he passed out cold in front of him. Victor was thrown into panic as he rushed to lay the man down. The only surface he had available was his own bed so he swiftly placed the man upon it and began to check his vitals. He pressed his ear against his chest to check the man’s breathing. Very shallow and hoarse. He lifted the man’s wrist to check his heartbeat. It was weak, but there was still a pulse and that was all he needed. He looked over him once more and decided he couldn't really tell who this man was. His face was layered with dirt so he was unable to make any concise judgements about him. With that thought Victor turned back out the door to fetch him some small crusts of flatbread, some water to drink and a warm cloth to wash his face with. 

When he had found what he needed he returned to the man’s side. Although something seemed off. He placed the items down beside the bed and pressed his ear once more to the man’s chest. He stopped breathing. Victor’s face dropped and he went to check his pulse a second time. Strangely the man’s heart was still beating? He didn't know much about first aid but that must have meant there was still hope. Without much thought victor leapt onto the bed over him and placed one hand over the other on his chest. Taking a deep breath he forced down in the centre of his torso. Again, and again, and again. 30 beats and still nothing. He had no choice. Victor lifted the mans head back and opened his mouth. He huffed a breath of life into the man and it seemed to be the miracle victor needed! The man spluttered as he regained consciousness and victor leapt back off him, praising God he managed to save this poor man’s life. Then and there Victor made a vow to himself; he would protect and nurture this man until he had fully regained his health. It’s what God would have wanted of him. 

When Yuuri slowly came to, he looked around pretty shocked. He was sat in a warm bed by the fire in a cosy little cottage who knows where. He looked around and found some bread and water on the bedside table and a small bowl of luke warm water and a cloth on a stool. He lifted his hand and turned it over wondering why he was still alive, when behind it he saw a tall man with pale hair enter the room. He jumped suddenly, sitting up and struggling to shuffle back against the bed.  
“Don’t be alarmed. I won’t hurt you” The tall man said softly, “My name is Victor. I’m a priest at the church of the light. I found you looking quite cold and miserable in an alleyway so I thought I might offer you some help.” Yuuri sank back down into the bed. He didn't feel as scared as before. If this man was a priest he definitely had the feeling of one. Although he seemed way too young and uh… fit, for that. Victor took the bowl off the stool and reached out to Yuuri with the cloth in his hand.   
“W-What are you doing?” Yuuri tensed as Victor frowned, “Calm down, you seem to have wrestled a pig before I found you. Besides, warm water will do you no harm.” With that Yuuri huffed. This Victor person wouldn't hurt him. But he is a priest? If he found his tail then things might change. Thank Lilia his hair was tangled enough to hide the horns. No priest cares for a demon.

The press of warm water on his face was comforting. He looked up at Victor and discovered he liked how blue his eyes were. No one from the land of the dark had anything but brown or black eyes. His touch was gentle but firm too. Yuuri had to suppress his instincts to just appreciate Victor in this moment. Suppressing his instincts was all he had done since he was sent here. Banished to Earth until he could restore the darkness to it. But Yuuri was anything but dark. He refused to suck the life out of others to survive. It was wrong and it made him sick. Sex wasn't for food. It’s something special you share with someone else. If only the Empress could see that. Instead she flung him down here to starve. Cold, bare and alone. She truely was filled with darkness in her heart.   
“There! That’s a fair improvement. Now everything but your face is dirty. It is certainly better than nothing.” Victor smiled, “Now how about we give you a bath?” Yuuri’s face dropped. A bath meant he would be completely naked. And that meant you could tell he was not from this world.   
“Ah! No! Um, I-I can w-wash myself. T-Thank you.” But Victor was having none of it, “You can barely stand! Let alone walk around water. I shall assist you so you do not become a danger to yourself.” Yuuri continued to shake his head which made Victor sigh. Why this man did not want a bath, he did not know. But he could not force him to take any actions either.   
“Then at least allow me to fetch you some clothes. You do not want to sit there in that coat all night do you?” With that the man nodded slowly and Victor felt a smile creep upon his face. It was a small step to help this man regain his wellbeing.   
“If you don't mind… what shall I call you?”  
“I’m Yuuri.”


End file.
